311
by Harkkonen
Summary: Un juego complicado; One-shot / Zosan.


Titulo; 311

Tipo; AU; post-time skip

Pairing; Zosan

Notas;

Zosan con relación establecida; Es una total parodia donde todos los personajes que recuerdes del mundo Onepiece se reúnen en un solo lugar sin razón alguna, contiene a un celoso Sanji y su decisión para ser alguien ideal para el marimo.

Desgraciadamente quería hacer esto gracioso pero no se me quita el carácter serio de la narración.

Todo el tiempo es **Rated T** por culpa del vocabulario de Sanji.

**+++H+++**

-¡Que espectacular clima para convivir!, La _Long Ring Long Land_ no se había sentido más viva desde que los Mugiwaras derrotaron a mi capitán, ¡Pero eso que importa!, ¡Démosle un vistazo a la playa más concurrida!- Itomizu narraba y observaba todo lo que sucedía en la gran reunión de piratas desde la carismática ave Chuchun, el pirata informaba sobre los puestos de comida por parte de la banda Foxy hasta como varias de las divisiones de los piratas de Shirohige se divertían.

-Oi oi, ¡Hay mucho ruido al norte de la isla!, ¡Aun no hay ganadores para la competencia de fuerza!, ¡Observemos un poco más de cerca!- Emocionado Itomizu bajo de Chuchun y se acercó a quienes parecían ser los finalistas.

-¡Veamos que tenemos aquí!- con micrófono en mano seguía contando todo lo que le daba curiosidad, a todos esos piratas que disfrutaban de la reunión.

Muchas de las chicas llamaban la atención de los participantes al igual que los hombres molestaban a aquellos que eran más fuertes.

-Roronoa parece arrasar con la competencia, ¡Y no hay nadie más capacitado para retarle!- Zoro se encontraba entre los demás piratas que decidieron medir su fuerza levantando pesas o todo lo que pesase más de 50 toneladas para simplemente llenar ese ego masculino.

El espadachín se encontraba lleno de satisfacción por vencer fácilmente al general Jozu, hasta el mismo Shirohige, quien se había retirado por problemas médicos, sin embargo Ace no estaba muy feliz con que alguien venciera a su dichoso _padre_.

-¡Vamos Ace, Ace!- El querido hermano del mencionado no paraba de dar apoyo a quien se suponía que tendría una oportunidad de dejar en vergüenza al único peli-verde, pero aun así el crio cambiaba de opinión y apoyaba a su primer al mando.

-Buuu, el marimo de mierda no va a ganar- Sanji se encontraba con los demás Mugiwaras en el pequeño campamento donde el cocinero parecía atender a toda chica que se acercarse. El rubio observaba como su pareja parecía dejar a todos en vergüenza por su bruta fuerza y como se robaba los suspiros de las chicas en lugar de los postres fríos que el rubio repartía.

-¡El nuevo retador Portgas ha pedido que quien gane esta ronda será el definitivo ganador! y ¿Los espectadores están de acuerdo? - Itomizu volvía a narrar la situación; todos los demás piratas bramaban y gritaba por la emoción de la competencia puesto que otros median su fuerza entre ellos con simples enfrentamientos.

-¡Si vamos ACE!, ¡Tú puedes!- El sombrero de paja seguía con su escandalo junto a sus emocionados nakamas.

-¡No!, ¡Zoro ganara!, imagina todo el dinero de las apuestas que tendré en mis manos- La navegante parecía mucho más emocionada por la tención de la competencia, con un megáfono casero apoyaba al espadachín así como incitaba a los espectadores a apostar.

-¿¡Nami-san!? ¿Por qué le das tu apoyo al puñado de algas?- El rubio soltaba una diminuta lagrima de decepción por la atención de la peli-naranja así como la arqueóloga atendía al peli-azul en la competencia de construcción de botes más rápidos.

-Oi, Luffy, ¿Crees que cuando deje a tu primer oficial en vergüenza tu cocinero pueda preparar algo para mí?- pregunto inocente el peli-negro a su querido hermano quien no dejaba de comer los trozos de carne asada que Sanji le preparo.

-No te preocupes hermano, te alimentare aunque lo mates- el rubio respondió junto con una carcajada mientras le daba ambos competidores una botella con agua fría y se largaba del lugar para integrarse entre el público.

-Bien, después de ver como el gran carpintero Franky gano por poco a todo el equipo de la Galley-la, ¡Volvamos con el poderoso Roronoa quien aún sigue dispuesto a mantener su título!- Chuchun abrió paso al narrador hasta la plataforma donde los dos piratas calentaban sus músculos preparándose para el último _round_.

-Desde que Roronoa gano al cargar 70 toneladas, empezaremos desde esa cantidad, ¿Qué le parece mr. Portgas?- el secuaz de Foxy siguió asistiendo el evento mientras sus nakamas preparaban la cantidad de peso necesario para la prueba y así comenzara otro de los eventos más esperados por los hombres.

-¡Empezaremos por el retador! Comandante de la segunda división de los piratas del famoso yonkou Shirohige; quien se encuentra descansando en la terrazas más altas junto con Akagami no Shanks!- a pesar de desviarse de la intensidad del evento todos los espectadores alcanzaron a apreciar como los temidos yonkous saludaban a sus fans o quienes le tenía pavor.

-¡Oi, padre!- Saludaba entusiasmado el peli-negro quien no perdía tiempo en impresionar a su figura paterna.

En la plataforma más alta; Shirohige, Shanks y Buggy no dejaban de beber cuanto alcohol le sirvieran sus subordinados puesto que el día era para el disfrute de todos.

-¡Portgas D. Ace!- Al terminar de presentarlo, otro de los secuaces de Foxy, Big Pan, apareció con un gran trozo de acero mucho más grande que el peli-negro, y según los grandes números en el bloque, la masa total era de 50 toneladas.

Al caer el objeto sobre el peli-negro y "aplastarlo", el público no pudo si más que sorprenderse por como el hombre-fuego sostenía el material con ambos brazos sin sudar, Zoro solo sonreía por la fuerza procedente de un simple usuario, ahora se daba cuenta de por qué era un comandante al filo de la primer clase.

-¡Miren que concentración!, mr. Portgas ha empezado a impresionarnos, ¿no es así?- el narrador cuestiono a la multitud quienes no creyeron que un chico como el sostendría algo que hundiría un barco entero hasta el suelo marino.

-¡Sigamos hasta el extremo!, ¡Agreguen más peso!- al tan solo pedir más tensión sobre el peli-negro todos los demás esperaban ansiosos hasta el momento en que Ace colapsara.

Bloques tras bloques se colocaban en la cima aumentando el peso.

-¡Wooow, Portgas ha aguantado ya 87 toneladas y parece que no puede más!- ante la situación, Ace, exhausto, lanzo todos los bloques proporcionados aproximadamente entre 10 y 14 toneladas, provocando que la torre cayera detrás de la plataforma sin herir a nadie.

Todos los piratas gritaban elogiando al puño de fuego, quien no dejaba de sonreír y dirigirse donde su hermano, quien no se callaba por la sorprendente fuerza que su hermano obtuvo en tan solo cinco años.

Mientras el dúo D. mantenía una típica conversación como que sería lo que comerían en el prometido banquete nocturno, Ace no se dio cuenta de que de hecho Zoro ya estaba cambiando su record.

-¡Creo que he contado mal desde un principio!, la última victoria de Roronoa fue con 84 toneladas pero aun así nuestro querido campeón supero su propio record con ya ¡100 toneladas!-

Todos los Mugiwaras gritaron sorprendidos por la brutal fuerza del peli-verde, quien solo reía por las expresiones de sus nakamas, mientras todos los expectantes caían de espaldas por la monstruosa fuerza del espadachín.

**++H++**

Con ya apenas a mitad del concurso solo quedaban pocas participantes, la competencia era reñida, todas las miradas del público no se separaban de la plataforma donde se reunieron.

Todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la isla fueron obligadas a concursar por el deleite de los hombres pervertidos con quienes solían compartir sus barcos.

De Izquierda a derecha se posicionaron de más jóvenes _a según el organizador_ las más proporcionadas.

La pelinegra con el traje de baño con estampados de pirata Kuja, Boa Hancock tan solo miraba a los hombres con desprecio y petrificaba a aquellos que se dignaban a silbarle o decir cosas lindas de su cuerpo, no es que ella estuviera a favor de que los hombre se alarmaran por su cuerpo sino que ganar algo tan simple como un concurso de belleza respaldaría su orgullo como la más hermosa, como la emperatriz que era en su Isla.

Alvida lucia su típico top de líneas rojas y blancas junto unos mini pantalones rosados que daban mucho que desear, claro que completo el conjunto usando su querido sombrero blanco de plumas rojas, ella solamente mostraba su cuerpo ante los demás, quienes no le daban importancia como es que se las ingeniaba para robarles el dinero que tenían encima a los confiados piratas.

Perona solo se quedaba parada pensando si fue una buena idea que personas _no lindas_ la observaran en su nuevo traje de baño rosado de estilo infantil con holanes, todo por culpa de Mihawk quien no dejo de insistirle que tenía que divertirse así como Zoro lo hiso ganando el peso que cargo en Booze.

Porche recibía el apoyo de sus colegas al vestir un bikini con los mismos tonos que su ropa casual. La chica solo se concentraba en enviar cuantos besos a sus fans puesto según ella la cantidad de votos seria extrema por parte de su tripulación.

Jewelry vestía un traje de dos piezas totalmente blanco, la peli-rosa solo posaba para el público a pesar de seguir comiendo las brochetas que un extraño rubio le ofreció, su tripulación la alentaba de la forma en que no le molestara puesto que ellos conocían el temperamento de su capitana.

Nami y Robin solamente trataban de impresionar a los hombres para ganar el llamativo premio con los tesoros, Robin vestía un traje de una sola pieza de color morado intenso, la zona de su estómago era mucho más transparente que las que protegían sus atributos, lo cual daba una excelente silueta ala peli-negra, en cambio la navegante lucía un colorido traje de dos piezas con varios colores vividos acompañado de un par de gafas rosadas, le daba un aspecto inocente pero aun así deseable para cualquier pirata pervertido.

A pesar de que los demás Mugiwaras se distraían con el almuerzo del rubio, el susodicho se distraía apoyando a las damas de su tripulación por encima de las además, lo cual era muy difícil para el puesto que sus ojos todas las mujeres eran atractivas para el cocinero.

-Vamos cocinerucho decídete por una, todas son iguales, solo podrás votar por la más rara- El peli-verde exitosamente localizo al rubio entre la multitud mientras consumía los sándwiches de la canasta que se suponía que se encontraba en el comedor del campamento, el oji-azul notando su presencia solo gruño ante la indiferencia del espadachín puesto que desde que eran pareja el peli-verde ya ni veía a otros del mismo modo si se ganaban la atención de su pareja.

-¡Pero miren cuantas ganas de ganar tienen todas estas chicas!- el público cada vez gritaba con más fuerza esperando que las chicas comenzaran de nuevo su pasarela y así ellos tendrían una vista entera de los cuerpos por los cuales elegirían.

-¡Por supuesto todos escucharon cual sería el premio, pero aun así hay algo más! - las chicas sorprendidas, dieron toda su atención a Itozumi quien desbordaba gran emoción por cómo se desarrollaría el evento.

-Una de estas jóvenes tendrá el honor que salir en un viaje en un barco preparado por el carpintero ganador- Señalo al famoso peli-azul quien aún seguía conversando con Luffy - Y navegara a solas con el hombre más fuerte de esta isla; Roronoa Zoro!- Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas sin embargo Nami y Nico no tenían la misma emoción que las demás, sino que aún tenían el ideal de tener todo ese tesoro para ellas.

E inclusive el dichoso "premio" aun miraba embobado la multitud que lo veía con ojos celosos de la maldita suerte que podía tener un cabeza de esteroides.

-¡Eres un maldito suertudo hijo de puta!- el cocinero salió lo más pronto posible de su estado de shock tan solo para golpear al peli-verde por su glorioso karma.

-¿Que te sucede cocinero de mierda? ¡Vas a provocar que tire mi comida!- El espadachín se defendía sin espadas algunas, mientras que con su boca sostenía la canasta con aun un par de emparedados.

El cocinero aun eufórico hacia retroceder al peli-verde con los peligrosos ataques de sus piernas, pero lo único a lo que espadachín tuvo la oportunidad de ver era la mirada del rubio.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo por la extraña forma de expresarse del oji-azul, por la importancia de su relación y lo que podría pasar en el romántico viaje si el aceptaba ir.

_Estaba totalmente furioso por los celos._

Después de miles de golpes sin éxito alguno de herir seriamente al "musculoso" el rubio se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr a lo que parecía a ningún lugar en especial.

-¡Él no es nada lindo!- Hacia pucheros la peli-rosa quien se largó del concurso flotando bajo su parasol del mismo tono que su traje de baño.

-¿Ah?, ¿Un aliado del sombrero de paja?, no sé qué esperar del si nos embarcarnos a solas- comentaba para si Alvida quien no dejaba de robar los corazones de la tripulación de Buggy, a pesar del buen premio la chica tenía la idea de convencer al presentador para que Luffy fuera quien la acompañase.

-Esa debe ser una estúpida idea por parte del tipo Noro-noro* – suspiro enojada la peli-naranja mientras ajustaba su traje para impresionar a los demás, después de todo las damas Mugiwara solo estaban ahí por el dinero.

A excepción de Hancock ella solo se exhibía por Luffy y por el título.

**++H++**

Toda la zona donde los okamas se acomodaron para pasar el día sin intromisión de los odiado res se encontraba pacíficamente ya que la querida reina descansaba en la zona más alta cuidando de sus _Candies boys._

La envidiada soberana disfrutaba de la vista al mar, recordando tranquilamente sus días como revolucionario y sus planes para divertirse, pero quién diría que quien bloqueo el sol que le bridaba su estupendo bronceado sería un total problema.

-¡Así que aquí estas, Ivankov!- La reclamación del antiguo Candy-boy en entrenamiento, saco de trance al revolucionario, quien al echarle un vistazo al invitado, lo noto cansado por lo que parecía una larga búsqueda o porque evadió a todos los okamas durante una típica persecución.

-¿Oh?, ¿Que se te ofrece _my Bittersweet candy*?- _ El gran hombre esperaba la petición del pobre y avergonzado rubio quien no encontraba las palabras correctas, _a culpa de su repentina frustración_, para narrar lo que había sucedido hace pocas horas, su boca solo usaba esa habilidad verbal tan tosca para explicar las situaciones que no tenían sentido, la jerga del rubio dejaba duda a ambos okamas, Ivankov no dejaba de poner atención al enojo del cocinero e Inazuma trataba de armar la historia por sí mismo, en instantes el bi-color se dio la tarea de ayudar al oji-azul para que hablara de un modo respetable a la querida reina, quien era muy difícil de convencer, aun así al cabo de unos minutos, el cocinero hizo entender el problema por el que estaba pasando.

-¡Sé que me ayudaras, por qué es lo que siempre has querido desde que me pusiste esos estúpidos vestidos!- Sanji ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada ante la vergonzosa petición la cual iba en contra de sus principios.

Ivankov miro incrédulo al joven candidato al _okama way*_.

-¡Oh, querido!, ¿A que debo esta decisión tan extraña, eh?, ¿Hay alguien quien al fin haya flechado tu corazón?-

-Mira pedazo de okama si no me conviertes en _aquello_ en este momento, algo más ocurrirá y los sucesos que le siguen…es algo que no quiero ver…- las últimas palabras en salir de su boca fueron tan nostálgicas inclusive para el propio cocinero quien se supone que trataba no sobre actuar para obtener resultados rápidos.

-Candy, Candy…- Reprochaba Emporio al pobre pirata - ¿Quién te dijo que el corazón de un hombre se gana con el _cuerpo de una mujer_?-

-Déjate de tus sermones para cuando me hagas normal, ¡Solo será por hoy!- Emporio solo miraba al rubio quien no dejaba de sudar por la próxima decisión del okama puesto que si el no aceptaba era el fin de la confianza entre ellos.

La soberana se levantó de su cómodo trono y se dirigió donde el oji-azul estaba realmente nervioso, el mismo presencio esa habilidad siendo usada en el mismo usuario, nada secundario sucedía y ya había presenciado el detalle de que era reversible.

-Inazuma, será mejor que traigas algo atractivo para esta joven- Emporio se acercaba poco a poco al rubio quien solo vio aproximarse la intimidante mano con puntas hasta tocar su cuerpo.

**++H++**

Al aparecer una nueva cara en la plataforma, todos los espectadores tuvieron diferentes reacciones ante la repentina intromisión de la joven rubia que entro ilegalmente al concurso sin consentimiento del narrador.

Gritos de sorpresa y de disgusto llenaron casi toda la playa por completo.

-¡ALTO!, ¡Detengan todos este desastre!- Itomizu intervino lo más rápido posible, -Alguien como tú no puede entrar, desde un principio deje claro que los _okamas_ no estaban permitidos- todos los demás hombres coincidieron haciendo ruidos de burla para que la "mujer" se largase.

Cualquiera tendría razón al expulsar a tal persona de entre las bellas damas que aún estaban esperando saber si obtendrían algo por su figura superficial; la joven rubia de rudas facciones y caracteres masculinos no era del agrado de todos.

-Silencio extraño hombre, no estoy aquí para ser yo quien participe en esto- Todos sin excepción del peli-verde se quedaron algo aliviados.

-Lárgate de una vez _Elizabeth-_

Una voz angelical se escuchó detrás del inmenso cuerpo del travesti provocando la curiosidad del público, ante la expresión de la chica, Elizabeth se movió de su lugar dejando ver una silueta mucho más atractiva.

-Siento haber llegado tarde narrador de mierda- Las palabras de la joven flecharon más personas que un ataque mero-mero*.

-¡Pero miren que hermosura se ha presentado a última hora!, con un vocabulario tan sucio pero con aspecto de un ángel-

La desconocida chica tenía un largo y algo rizado cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, su piel blanca era protegida por una sombrilla dorada que ella misma sostenía, vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas, los colores en la tela cambiaban de tonos azules y pequeños moños blancos sostenían ambas piezas, la superior por detrás de su cuello y la inferior sus lados, llevaba pocos accesorios como los brazaletes en sus tobillos y las redondas gafas anaranjadas que bloqueaban sus ojos y _cejas._

Las únicas finalistas; Nami, Boa y una chica llamada Homey observaron intrigantes la aparición tan atrasada de la joven, los hombres no dejaban de discutir entre ellos que realmente merecía un lugar como finalista, lo cual no era muy justo para todas.

-Y…señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto sonrojado Itozumi.

Algo nerviosa la joven volteo donde se suponía que aún estaba su extraño acompañante.

-¡Su nombre es _Shai Von_!- Respondió Elizabeth aun sin retirarse de la plataforma.

-¡Que alguien saque al okama de aquí!- Muchos de los espectadores se dieron como voluntarios para alejarlo - Y también a la capitana de la tripulación Rolling, ¡Y que te quede claro mujer, que nadie se quiere casar contigo!- El narrador cansado de tantas pausas, pidió la ayuda de quienes también estaban cansados de tanta intriga, pero aun así el _"premio_" seguía dormido a causa de su exagerado consumo de alcohol.

-¡Parece que Shai ha robado más corazones que el mismo cirujano de la muerte!, pero aun así…- Ito caminaba por toda la plataforma hasta el momento de detenerse donde el espadachín tenía un lugar especial para observar, el pirata de foxy le cuestiono. –Díganos Roronoa, ¿Le permite a esta hermosura participar?-

El peli-verde despertó al instante para observar a la joven pirata, mirándola como si buscara criticarla.

'_¡Marimo de mierda, si no me eliges te juro que hago un funeral vikingo!'_

Todos alegaban que no pensara tanto en algo tan obvio, hasta Chuchun quien cargaba al privilegiado espadachín exigía que hablara algo al respecto, sin embargo, la brisa que movió el cabello de Von dejo ver al peli-verde algo que le provocó una sonrisa y su aprobación.

En cambio Nami sonreía para sí misma ante la extrema acción del cocinero quien solo haría locuras por culpa de sus nakamas, la navegante, ignorando las preguntas del presentador por su repentina renuncia, camino hasta las escaleras retirándose lentamente, pues tenía la confianza de que su compañera ganaría los tesoros para ella.

-Cuantas sorpresas hay hoy, en mi trabajo como anunciador había pasado algo como eso, ¿no es así Chuchun?- El ave asintió justo antes de que Zoro se bajara de su espalda y caminara hasta donde se encontraba Shai y la atacara, sorprendida la rubia bloqueo el puño del peli-verde con su pierna y reclamo el porqué de ello.

Los piratas molestos abucheaban al espadachín por tocar a la joven de ese modo, pero eso no evito que ambos empezaran a luchar, el espadachín desarmado hacia retroceder a la rubia hasta que dejara su posición de defensa y sus gafas se cayeran al suelo.

Molesta, la oji-azul se dio la vuelta evitando ver el rostro del peli-verde.

-Es obio que eres tu….Sanji…- por fin hablo el hombre del haramaki quien no tenía una pizca de molestia en su voz, sin embargo lo que hizo reaccionar a la joven fue su _nombre._

A pesar de su descubrimiento, la chica no dijo nada.

-Sé que nunca te quitarías el pendiente que te di- y dicho accesorio era tocado por las suaves manos de Von, la cocinera suspiraba mientras el pendiente en su oreja izquierda se mecía al igual que su cabello.

-Marimo de mierda…siempre arruinando mis planes….- Se dio la vuelta dejando ver su atractivo rostro con su usual ceja risada, Sanji observo decepcionado como Zoro se acercaba a él, su altura era ahora mayor puesto ella solo llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros del espadachín.

Su novio sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a verlo al único ojo sano que tenía.

-Nunca hubiera aceptado ir con una de ellas… la que se cree bonita es muy molesta y solo quiere a Luffy, Nami es una bruja cuando estamos a solas, aunque me traiga a salvo en nuestro viaje, ni a ella le gustaría que la acompañara y ni se diga la rubia que también va ganando, ni siquiera la conozco, pero no le agrado que tomara Booze…- confeso el "premio" observando como la vergüenza de la rubia era cada vez más notable en su rostro, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesís por recordar lo que se hizo a sí mismo en vano.

La risa del peli-verde empeoraba el tono del rostro de la rubia, quien se dejó llevar por el espadachín que la llevaba en sus brazos lejos de todos los piratas atentos a la decisión del primer al mando de los Mugiwaras.

-Supongo…que…así termina este evento, entonces, ¿Qué tripulación recibirá los tesoros?- Clausuro itozumi, ya que ni el mismo estaba satisfecho por el final así como los espectadores que reclamaban que todo estaba arreglado.

-¡Ella es un Mugiwara!- La navegante salió de la nada junto con sus nakamas mas la compañía de Ace, para que la ayudasen a cargar su premio.

-¡Saaanjiiii~~, tengo hambre!- Fue lo único que dijo Luffy al llegar junto con los demás, el peli-negro también pregunto por su espadachín, pero la arqueóloga solo le dijo que no los verían por un largo tiempo.

-¿Eso significa que hoy no habrá banquete?- Gritaron al unísono los hermanos D., lo suficiente como para que los enamorados los escucharan, el decepcionado Ace seguía gritando por la devolución del rubio y el sombrero de paja corrió detrás de la pareja reclamando _por órdenes del capitán _ que el espadachín volviera.

Ambos no se habían alegrado tanto por ser la primera vez en desobedecer a su capitán.

**+++H+++**

"**Epílogos**": Boa fue detrás de Luffy gritando, porque la elegía a la rubia, si ellos ya estaban casados. Shanks se reia de todo lo que paso y no esperaba para contárselo a Zeff, Zoro le pregunto a Sanji si quería tener un hijo (nah no es cierto, o si?), le pregunto al rubio donde estaba el tal ivankov. Law andaba de parranda con los demás novas pero aun así no evito que fuera ver el concurso de las chicas Y Nami perdió la mayoría del dinero en alimentar a Luffy.

**Bittersweet candy***: Canon personal, creo que ivankov lo llamaría de ese modo, solo porque no admite que también es alguien dulce como sus seguidores.

**Okama way***: Recuerdo haber escuchado cantar a Bon sobre eso; es lo que un travesti quiere y no piensa herir a los demás por lo que es, lo cual creo que asi es por el hecho de que dice que no hay quien se atraviese o esas cosas, luego doy mas info..

**noro-noro***; Es el nombre del rayo de lentitud de foxy

**mero-mero***: Es el ruido que hace una persona cuando sucumbe al amor (nombre del rayo de Hancock).

A pesar de ser mi única actualización de la semana espero les agrade. Perdonen el raro nombre temporal de Sanji pero lo necesitaba.

Grazie por leer.

**Harkkonen'13**

**Bluelionel**


End file.
